Callie dislikes T-Bone
Plot: Commander Feral narrates the story about how Jake "Razor" Clawson becomes Romeo from this play. Unfortunately, Callie gets rid of Chance "T-Bone" Furlong. When Jake hates being shy, he is headstronger than Chance. TRANSCRIPTS Act One: Commander Feral (narrator): It all starts in Megakat City. Jake (watching David Litterbin): Chance: Hey, Romeo. Guess what?! Today, We are going to Jake: Wow! That's exciting, Juliet. Chance: Jake: Chance: You Jake (to Chance): But you're the shy guy, not me! Chance: I guess I'm agreeing with you. Jake: Hey, Chance. It's the guests! Chance: Coming! Toby: Hey, Squirt! Chance: Hi, Toby! Hi, Fido! Hi, Jake's little sister, Chloe! Toby: Chance: Chance: (shows a teddy bear to Jake) ''See? Jake ''(disappointed while arms crossed): Get this stupid bear away from me. Chance: Jake (disappointed while arms crossed): Chance, I'm serious right now. Chance: But it's so cute! Jake: (to Chance) Chance, if you keep this up, I'm gonna call the bear exterminator! (points at Chance) Go show this stupid teddy bear to someone else! Chance: Fine. Alright. (at the Mayor's office) Callie: Mayor Manx: Callie: Mayor Manx: Callie: (knocks the door) Mayor Manx: (singing) Who is it? Callie: I'll get it. Chance: Look what I got, Miss Briggs, I have a surprise for you! I hope you like it! (shows a teddy bear to Callie) See? It's not scarier than I thought! Callie: (scared) Aaaaaaaaaaaaah!! A bear! Chance: What? It's only a teddy bear. Callie: Get this vicious bear away from me! (Chance begins to chase Callie) Chance: Come on, Miss Briggs! It's not that bad at all! It's a cutest bear who needs to play with you! Callie: I said, get this beast away from me! Chance: You've gotta come see this cute teddy weddy! Callie: Take that! (throws binders at Chance, but missed) And that! (throws folders at Chance, but missed) And that! (throws a vase at Chance) Chance: Ow! Hey! Whatcha do that for?! Callie: Me?! You're the only one with this annoying stuffed bear who's trying to kill me! Chance: No he's not! He is your nicest friend, and you better be nice to that bear right now! Callie: No I won't! Why are your dumb teddy bear is trying to play with me?! Chance: (teasing) ''What's wrong, Miss Briggs? Can't a lady cuddle a cutest teddy in the entire life? Callie: ''(angry glares at Chance) ''WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME?! Chance: Uh..(angry) I said, Me and my teddy are trying to be nice to me! Callie: That's right! You are a total wrong! ''(Both begin to argue) ''Because of your scoundrel toy and that bear is very brutal violent, and that teddy bear is trying to scare me a lot! And you should know better than that! Now keep this violent bear- Chance: Ah, no he's not a scoundrel anymore! He is very very cute and cuddly, and he likes to play with me and you, and you better be nice to my teddy right now! Or else, you're going to be very sorry! Mayor Manx: ''(wailing) ''Enough of this fighting! Please calm down! Why are you two not to get along with each other? Callie: Listen, Mayor! Chance: Callie is very mean to my teddy bear! Callie: Chance: ''(covers his ears) Lalalalalalalalalalalalalala! Can't hear you! Callie: (hits Chance's head) ''ENOUGH! Chance: Owie! Callie: ''(both begin to argue again) (to Chance) ''You know that bears are very viciously brute, and they're trying to maul me and bite me! If your teddy bear is scaring me one more time, I'm calling- Chance: ''(to Callie) Callie is a meanie! And you know it! Teddy is my best friend, so you better be nice to my teddy weddy bear right now- Mayor Manx: (whining) Please knock this terrible behavior off! (happy) ''There's no reason to be upset about. But I've got a special surprise for you two while I'm cheering both of you up. Callie / Chance ''(not amused): Really? What is it this time? Mayor Manx: This is Callie / Chance (not amused): Yay. Mayor Manx: Callie / Chance (not amused): (sighs) Alright. We will. (in the dinner, Chance is Mayor Manx: Bon appetit..and enjoy the date. Callie: Ew. What is this? Chance: That's sirloin steak with an extra hot sauce and worms on top, and that's and that's guacamole with flies dip Callie (disgusted): Oh, that is a strange meal he got there. Chance: Callie: Chance: Hey, Callie. You like flies and some beetles? Check this out. his tongue out showing mushed up pieces of food on it. ''Bleeeeegh! Callie: Ew. Gross! Chance: Callie: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Chance: Uh oh, something's the matter? Callie: ''(crying) '' Chance: ''(back at the Garage, Jake and Toby heard knocking) Jake: Now who could that be? Chance: (wailing) ''I'VE BEEN REJECTED BY DEPUTY MAYOR CALLIE BRIGGS!! Toby: Ah, for crying out loud! That's why you Chance: Why? Toby: Because, you fought with that deputy mayor! Chance: Why? Toby: Because you Chance: Why? Jake: Because, Chance: Jake: But, Chance. Chance: ''(whining) ''Does this mean that I'm going to apologize to that deputy mayor if she forgives me and going to get back together? Jake: ''(to Chance) Can it, Chance! There's no reason to Chance: But I can explain- Fido: Too bad, squirt! Chance: Toby: There's no explanations need to be heard! Jake: (at Jake's house) Callie: (crying and wailing) ''OH, MY DATE IS RUINED, I HATE CHANCE FURLONG!! ''(crying) Robert: There, there, now, Callie. I hope you had your own boyfriend, Jake, my son. Callie: Yes. Robert: Callie: Robert: Lieutenant Steele (holds a boxful of chocolates and some rose bouquet): Robert: Lieutenant Steele: But- (Robert slams the door at Lieutenant Steele) Lieutenant Steele (grouchy): Aaah, Phooey! Robert: Callie: Robert: (in the rehearsal) Mayor Manx: Jake (dressed as Romeo): Juliet Felina (dressed as Juliet): Boring. Jake (dressed as Romeo): What do you mean? Felina (dressed as Juliet): Chance (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Chance (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Callie (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Callie (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Act Two: Commander Feral (narrator): In the middle of the evening, Callie (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Callie (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Callie (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): Callie (dressed as Juliet): Romeo! HEELP! SAVE ME! Callie (dressed as Juliet): Come in! Please! Jake (dressed as Romeo): Yes, Miss Juliet Briggs? Callie (dressed as Juliet): Jake (dressed as Romeo): (Jake changes a hat to a helmet and a mask) Razor (dressed as Romeo): They don't call me Romeo Razor for nothing! Ha! Chance (dressed as Juliet): Coming right behind you, Romeo! (he changes a crown to a mask and a helmet) T-Bone (dressed as Juliet): It's go time! Act Three: Commander Feral (narrator): Mayor Manx: Hi- Razor (dressed as Romeo): (angry glares at Mayor Manx and pushes him) Get lost, Mayor Manx! Can't you see I'm rescuing Miss Juliet Briggs?! Mayor Manx: (whining) ''Please, don't hurt me! Razor ''(dressed as Romeo): (angry) Ah, SHUT UP! (punches Mayor Manx's face) Mayor Manx: Owchie! Razor (dressed as Romeo): Anyway. I'm going to find her no matter what! Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Battle episodes Category:Romance episodes